1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a weather strip for a vehicle door or trunk and includes a first seal, a second seal and receiving portions for engagement with a flange which has an engaging projection on both sides thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional weather strips are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,522, 4,945,681 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,965.
FIG. 1 shows one such conventional weather strip 20 fixed to a flange 11 of the door sash 10 (FIG. 3). The door sash 10 for a slidable door window G is provided at the top of a door body D and the weather strip 20 is fixed to the flange 11 of the sash 10.
The weather strip 20 comprises a first seal 21 for contacting a counterpart of an opposite side member, such as a door opening, a base portion 25 of the first seal 21, a second seal 22 for contacting an edge of the counterpart of the opposite side member, a base portion 29 of the second seal 22, a connecting portion 23 which connects the first seal 21 and the second seal 22, a receiving portion 26 of the first seal 21, a receiving portion 27 of the second seal 22, and a hooking projection 24. When the weather strip 20 is fixed to the flange 11, the receiving portion 26 of the first seal 21 is engaged with an engaging portion 14, which is an inner edge of a seal supporting portion 12 of the flange 11 (FIG. 1). Pressure force F, applied in the direction of the arrow (FIG. 1) developed by pushing the connecting portion 23, creates a rotational motion about point P. The receiving portion 27 of the second seal 22 is engaged with an engaging portion 16, which is the outer edge of the seal supporting portion 12, and the weather strip 20 is fixed to the flange 11.
At that time, the rotational motion about point P is transferred to the connecting portion 23 due to force F. The hooking projection 24 engages an edge portion 18 of the engaging portion 16 and is pushed in the direction of an arrow R and, as the rotational motion proceeds, the force F becomes large. In order to easily fix the weather strip 20 to the flange 11, the force F must not bend the connecting portion 23, which must stay rigid in order to push the hooking projection 24 past the engaging portion 16. This requires increasing the rigidity of the connecting portion 23 by making the connecting portion 23 thicker, or by utilizing surface treatment with a slipping agent on the surface of the hooking projection 24.